Naborys
Info Description Appearance Naborys is a tiefling woman in her mid twenties (twenty six or twenty seven, precise age is unknown as Naborys initially lived without a calendar) and of lean and muscular (as of her alteration in Skyline) build, sporting periwinkle skin, back length raven black hair (often worn in a ponytail) and white eyes that appear to be a solid color from a distance, but close inspection would reveal there to be some definition between the sclera, iris and pupil. A pair of black horns grows from the top of her head going back, matching her hair to the point where it can be hard to tell where her horns end and hair begins. Naborys has taloned feet with black nails and a thin tail that is just shy of reaching her feet when she is standing. The end of Naborys' tail has black spines that jut outwards growing no longer than an inch, and the same sort of spines can be found at the nape of Naborys' neck, under her hair. These spines were revealed by her to not grow back if removed. Ever since Naborys made alliance with Yevtristil, her symbol has been tattooed in black just underneath Naborys' right eye, and a necrotic burn scar remains just above her heart from when she had a close encounter at Hope's Lowest Point Academy. Personality Naborys has always been a rather reserved and introverted member of the party, and little has shaken her far from that, and her lack of trust, but not outright mistrust of the other party members only reinforces this in tandem with circumstances where people usually lack reason to talk to her in the first place. As such, the people she will actively talk to is heavily limited. However, she is very direct and blunt in the times when she does communicate, however, rarely hesitating to call out a lie or talk directly in front of a full group of people. She lacks much social conditioning, as she doesn't understand many seemingly basic customs such as weddings, intricate fashion and why there's an issue with getting changed in public in front of other women. Despite Naborys' distance with much of Fading Light, she has proven to hold herself up as a fierce and honest defender of the greater good, trying to solve large scale conflicts and whatever she can to protect those she considers close. She tries her best to never go back on her word or lie, something she considers to be equivalent in action to that of a devil, which she doesn't make a huge point in defying, but it is not something she wishes to be. Naborys is rather intelligent, and, prior to her physical and mental alteration in Skyline, held a rather decent amount of knowledge and understanding in the natural and arcane, but ended up losing alot of processing ability in this field as her memory became heavily impaired. She also demonstrates a level headedness in the field, often taking charge of the group when in life threatening situations. Biography Relationships Aithen Seeker Vow Voto Yevtristil Chil Reyals Claire Arseid Ormr Honey Emlik Kait Sensnovis Victor Akeley Trivia * Naborys is one of two characters to have actually been played in a previous campaign, the other character being Giazi. * Naborys' alignment has changed a total of three times throughout the course of Fading Light, on account of change of personal belief. Category:Characters Category:Player Character Category:Female